Prior art relates to satellite television systems. These systems normally include a television converter and some related equipment. The related equipment may include the satellite dish, feedhorn, and low-noise block filter. To receive the satellite signal the satellite dish and corresponding equipment must be correctly mounted and pointed.
The prior art also includes various apparatuses to mount satellite dishes that receive television signals. Such prior art devices may include four parts. These parts are the foot, the mast, the dish, and the feedhorn. Installation of prior art satellite dishes may involve attaching the foot to the structure of the user's home or business, anchoring the mast to the foot, and placing the satellite dish and feedhorn on the mast.
The mounting of a satellite dish to a home may entail attaching the foot to a house. For a home installation of a satellite dish on the home's roof, the foot may be anchored above the shingles and into the roof truces. Mounting the foot on the side of the house may require the anchoring of the foot to the siding of the house. Essentially, the foot may be screwed to the framing of the home. These screws may penetrate the siding or sheathing of the house and anchor into a wooden stud.
Businesses often have different physical structures. For instance, the building may be made of masonry or made from a steel frame. These building often have different exterior finishes, such as stucco. Many businesses may have flat roofs that may be sealed with tar or a polyurethane membrane.
Following a similar procedure, mounting a satellite dish to a business structure may also involve anchoring the foot to the building. The foot may be screwed or bolted to the framing of the building. The mounting may be on the side or roof of the building.
Secure mounting of the satellite dish is essential to the function of the system. Satellite systems typically require line-of-sight pointing at one or more satellites. If a satellite dish is not pointed at a satellite, the signal may be lost. Thus, keeping the satellite dish steady and secured is important to the customer receiving the signal.
Satellite dishes may also undergo wind loading. Wind loading occurs when movement in the air pushes on the satellite dish. The commonly oval or circular shape of a satellite dish may be susceptible to wind loading. Wind loading may make the satellite dish sway or rock. Again, this type of movement may cause a loss of signal. Thus, the mounting of the satellite dish must be secure enough to overcome wind loading.
Unfortunately, subscriber structures may not provide a sufficient anchor for a satellite dish. If mounted on these type of buildings, a satellite dish may become dislodged, fall down or move excessively. In these situations, the subscriber may lose their signal. Some mountings of the satellite dish may also cause damage to the building. For instance, drilling holes through a flat roof may create leaks in the roof. Anchoring to stucco may cause chipping of the stucco. Essentially, there are times when mounting to the building is either unwise or impossible.
Thus, there exists a need to provide a mount for the satellite dish that does not require attachment to the structure of the home or business. These and other deficiencies of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.